Surgical devices are used in various open, endoscopic, and laparoscopic surgeries to transect tissue volumes and blood vessels. The devices generally include jaws for grasping tissue therebetween and a cutting mechanism that is advanced through the grasped tissue to transect it. The cutting mechanism can be designed to travel within a track formed in one or both jaws of the device. In some instances the devices can also be used to seal tissue volumes and blood vessels being transected. Electrodes can be disposed on a face of one or both of the jaws and can apply energy to the grasped tissue to promote hemostasis.
Further, the devices can generally include a handle with a closure actuator used to open and close the jaws, and a shaft allowing for mechanical linkage between the handle and the jaws. Some of these surgical devices incorporate mechanical linkages between a closure actuator and the jaws such that when a user manipulates the closure actuator, e.g., by manually squeezing a trigger, the jaws close.
One issue that can plague tissue cutting devices is that the cutting mechanism and jaws, including the electrode, need to be cleaned or replaced prior to reuse. More particularly, blades can become worn, dull, and should be replaced, and dirt and debris can build up between the jaws, and thus the jaws need to be cleaned and sterilized, or replaced. Existing devices are difficult to clean and sterilize for reuse because it can be complicated and cumbersome to clean, remove, and replace their parts. As a result, often the entire end effector is replaced prior to a subsequent surgical use.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved surgical devices and methods for compressing tissue and sensing tissue and other objects grasped by the device including surgical devices that can be easily cleaned and/or elements of the device that can be easily replaced.